All Cubs Found Out the Truth About Kion and His Friends
by Toothless34
Summary: Kion and Rani's cubs along with Kovu and Kiara's found out things about Kion and his friends. Kiara and Kovu take their cubs to visit the Tree of Life.
1. At the Tree of Life

Kion and Rani's cubs were playing together. Kida had asked her brothers, "Have you ever wondered why dad is a different color than the other lions here?" Koda said, "Now that you mention it, I always wondered why dad is a different color." Kopa said, "There is a painting at home about dad and his friends arriving here. That means they're not from here." Kida asked, "If dad and his friends aren't from here, where are they from?"

Koda said, "I don't know. Let's go ask Makini, I was told that she was supposed to be mom's Royal Mjuzi before mom became queen." They all ran back to the Tree and they spotted Makini. Kopa asked, "Makini?" Makini said, "Yes?" Kopa asked, "Where is dad and his friends really from?" Makini said, "Oh. That is a very good question."

When the cubs asked that question, Kion came in and said, "Makini is right. That is a good question." The cubs were startled and looked back at Kion. Kida said, "We were just wondering where you and your friends are from." Kion said, "I guess that you should know about where me and the others are from."

Kion's cubs gathered around to hear where Kion and his friends are from and why they came. Kion said, "Me and my friends are from the Pride Lands. It is a lot different from this place. It has the rainy season and the dry season. It had many enemies but it is far complicated."

Kopa asked, "Why did you leave if your family and friends are there?" Kion said, "It is because of the last bad guys we fought and because my scar had venom in it and Ono eye sight took serious damage, we had to come here to be healed." Koda said, "Wow."


	2. At the Pride Lands

Kini and Rafa were playing around and were by the Lion Guard lair. Vitani's Lion Guard took off and the cubs decided to into the lair. They looked around and spotted paintings of Kion and his Lion Guard but they didn't know who they were. Kiara noticed the cubs in the Lion Guard lair and walked in. Kiara asked, "What are you two doing in here?"

Kini said, "We wanted to look at the past Lion Guards and we spotted this. We saw this lion cub with you, Nala, and Simba but why and who is this?" Kiara said, "That's my brother, Kion. He put together a unique Lion Guard and not everyone was happy about that. Kion and his friends went to live at the Tree of Life with his mate, Rani." Rafa asked, "Why did he leave?"

Kiara said, "At first, it was because he needed to be healed. He came back for a little while but some things changed and the Tree of Life needed the Roar and he fell in love with Rani and went to live their to help out the Night Pride and rule by Rani's side." Kini said, "I thought Vitani had the Roar."

Kiara said, "The only reason she has the Roar is because Kion and his Guard and Vitani and her Guard had a contest to see who was the best Lion Guard and Kion said that Vitani and her Guard won. He gave up the Roar but in doing so, he mastered the Roar."

Rafa asked, "Can we go see Kion?" Kiara said, "Of course. We can go with your father and visit Kion since it has been a while and I don't know why. He always came here on regular basis." They had gone to Pride Rock to get Kovu. Kiara said, "Come on Kovu, we're gonna visit my brother." Kovu said, "That'll be a nice a visit, i'm definitely in."

Simba said, "Well if you're going to visit Kion, tell him and Rani that we say hi." Kiara said, "Of course. We'll see you both when we get back." Nala said, "Be careful." Kovu said, "We will." Then they left to go to the Tree of Life.


	3. Journey to the Tree of Life

Kiara said, "Come on, it will take a bit to get to the Tree of Life." Kovu spotted dust coming toward them. Kovu asked, "What is that?" Fuli stopped right in front of them. Kini asked, "Who are you?" Kiara asked, "Fuli? What are you doing here?"

Fuli said, "Well. Kion has had his paws full with some things back at the Tree of Life and I figured that you might try to come to the Tree of Life. I wanted to make sure that you got there safely. Wait a minute. Who are these two?" Kiara said, "That's very nice of you. This is Kini and Rafa are our cubs."

Fuli said, "Come on. There is a short cut to the Tree of Life but we have made a few enemies on our way to the Tree of Life and I don't know if they are going to try to attack or not." Then they were on their way to the Tree of Life.

They were almost to the Tree of Life and Makucha attacked. Fuli said, "Hello Makucha. And goodbye." Fuli quickly defeated Makucha and they were on their way to the Tree of Life. Kiara asked, "Does Kion even know that you came to us?" Fuli said, "No because he was always busy with something and I figured that I would surprise him."


	4. At the Tree of Life 2

Fuli and the others arrived at the Tree of Life. Fuli said, "Ullu is up there but she only warns all of the Night Pride if there is someone who she doesn't recognize or bad guys are approaching so she won't warn anybody. Come on. I think that I might know where Kion is at."

Kiara asked, "Fuli? What has Kion been busy with?" Fuli said, "Oh. He's been busy leading our team, being king, and taking care of his family." Kiara asked, "Kion and Rani have a family now?" Fuli said, "Yeah, that's why he's been a little too busy to visit. Now come on. He might be at the Tree." Kini said, "This place looks amazing."

They entered the Tree and Rafa said, "This place is beautiful." Kion heard a voice and stood up and faced the entrance. Kion's cubs stayed back and Fuli entered with Kion's family. Kion went up to Kiara and embraced her and Kion asked, "What are you doing here?" Kiara said, "Since it has been a while I figured that we would come and visit you and Fuli came to help us on our way and she mentioned that you had your paws full."

Koda asked, "Who are they?" Kion turned to his cubs and said this is Kiara, my sister, and Kovu, her mate, and i'm gonna assume that these two are her cubs." Kiara said, "This is Rafa and Kini. Who are these three young cubs?" Kion said, "These are my young cubs Kida, Koda, and Kopa."

Fuli said, "I'm gonna join the others on patrol while you all catch up." Kion said, "Okay. But lets go to the watering hole where there's more room." Kovu said, "Yeah, it is a little crowded here." They all walked it over to the watering hole. Kiara said, "Mom and dad say hi. Kion. I hope you don't mind me saying, but you look tired."

Kion said, "Oh. It isn't easy being a father, one of the leaders of the Night Pride, and also the King of the Tree of Life." Kovu asked, "Is Rani doing any better?" Kion said, "Not really. She decided to find a quiet place to get a break from, well, everything because she has patrol tonight."

They arrived at the watering hole and Kiara, Kovu, and Kion all laid down and all the cubs started playing. Kiara said, "This is a beautiful place that you are all living at." Kion said, "I know." Pinguino came over to Kion. Pinguino said, "Hello, King Kion." Kion stood up and walked over to Pinguino and asked, "Is there a problem?" Pinguino said, "Just your cubs and two strange cubs are playing around our ice slide."

Kovu asked, "How did they manage to wonder off without any of us knowing?" Kion said, "I don't know. Don't worry Pinguino we'll get them." They started to walk off and Kion said, "I have told Koda, Kida, and Kopa a bunch of times to stay away from the penguins' ice slide, they tend to overreact to things that are new."

They arrived at the penguins ice slide. Kion approached the cubs and said, "I thought I told you not to be playing near the penguins' ice slide." The cubs immediately stopped playing and lined up in front of Kion and Kida said, "Sorry dad." Kion said, "Nevermind that. Come on, let's go that way the penguins can have some piece."

The penguins started sliding on their slide as Kion and the others walked away. Kiara said, "Snow and ice is really cold and slippery." Kion said, "I know. That doesn't exactly make it easy to walk on." Kini slipped on some ice and fell down. Kion turned around and helped Kini to her paws.

Kovu said, "What about you two walk up front and i'll walk in the back to help the cubs stay on their paws." Kiara said, "Good idea." Kovu went behind the cubs and Kion went back up front of the cubs and led them off the icy land. Kiara said, "We had best be getting back to the Pride Lands." Kion said, "Okay but next time, we'll visit you all." Kiara said, "Okay." Kion said, "Let mom and dad know I say hi." Kiara said, "Okay. Bye little brother." Then they left.


End file.
